


Stars and Sand

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Stars, comparison, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John compares Stars and Sands, noting they are nothing alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Sand

There’s probably more sand on the earth then stars in the heavens, or near enough equal, and John respects that. In fact Gordon is always trying to tell him that sand and stars aren’t really that much different. John knows Gordon is trying to make him feel better about being on Earth, but he also knows that, that statement is not quite true. 

Sand gets everywhere, stars do not. You can touch sand, bury your hands (and sometimes annoying little brothers) in it, but the stars will forever be out of his reach, so to speak. 

No, sand and stars are nothing alike. Sand is gritty and annoying and ends up in places you don’t really want it. It even looks gritty and hard and uninviting. Stars are light and twinkling, inviting, welcoming and always seem to greet him with a cheery hello.  
John would take the stars over the sand any day.


End file.
